


O primeiro passo

by Dearqueen



Category: Madre Solo Hay Dos | Daughter From Another Mother (TV), Mãe só tem duas (TV)
Genre: Ana descobre que beijou Mari quando tava drogada, Aviso de cenas explícitas no corpo do texto caso alguém queira pular, F/F, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Sai do armário Ana tu é bicha, Tudo que eu espero da segunda temporada
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearqueen/pseuds/Dearqueen
Summary: O que acontece imediatamente após o fim da primeira temporada de Mãe só tem duas.
Relationships: Ana Servín/Mariana Herrera, Mariana Herrera/Ana Servín
Comments: 80
Kudos: 123





	1. Insustentável

**Author's Note:**

> FIC PRA COMEMORAR QUE A SÉRIE FOI RENOVADA PRA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!
> 
> (PS: Se português não é sua língua materna, para ler essa fic saiba que - indica o início e o fim de uma fala.)

Com Mariana, havia aprendido a ser mais sincera consigo mesma, a viver pra si e não pros outros ou de acordo com o que os outros pensariam dela.

Com Mariana, sentia-se leve, mais jovem até. Mariana era fácil de conversar, sem deixar de se fazer ouvir. No início, pensava que ela seria só uma menininha vazia que ela poderia mandar e desmandar, mais uma que ela teria que ensinar a se comportar, a se vestir, a obedecer. Mas Mariana nunca baixou a cabeça pra ela. Ela era sutil, aquela ridícula. Quando Ana pensava que tinha vencido alguma discussão, logo via o risinho no canto dos lábios da garota, revelando em silêncio que de alguma forma ela tinha dado um jeito de fazer Ana agir exatamente de acordo com o que ela queria.

Ana massageou a barriguinha macia de Valentina, que a observava enquanto Ana procurava traços de Mariana no quarto em volta delas. Valentina sacudiu suas perninhas, chamando a atenção de sua mãe de volta a ela e Ana sorriu. Tinha dado trabalho, essa aí, mas agora finalmente bebia a fórmula com gosto.

Ana pensou em Regina, tão longe de seus braços, e sentiu uma pontada no peito. A dor de não ter Regina mais em sua casa era física. Um olhar em direção ao antigo berço da bebezinha morena e Ana sentia-se fraca, quase doente. Pegou Valentina do conforto que a dava apoio no chão e a trouxe para seus braços, cheirando sua cabecinha delicada.

\- Você sente falta da sua irmã também, não sente? - Ana sussurrou pra bebê, seus olhos mareados enquanto ela buscava confortar sua dor com a doçura de sua filha em seus braços. Valentina balbuciou sua sílaba preferida, “na”. - Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei. Não é justo contigo, né? - Ana fitou Valentina nos olhos enquanto a bebê repetia “na na na”.

Ana lembrou do primeiro dia que ela começou a balbuciar, como Ceci e Ro tinham ficado empolgados, cada um apostando qual seria a primeira palavra da irmã, mas a verdade era que Ana não queria que Valentina falasse sua primeira palavra ainda. Não longe de Mariana. Porque se Valentina já estava querendo falar, isso só podia significar uma coisa: que do outro lado da cidade, Regina corria o risco de dizer mamãe longe dos ouvidos de Ana.

Ana ajeitou sua filha no seu braço direito e com o esquerdo buscou o celular em cima da cômoda. Não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Não podia perder a primeira palavra de Regina. Nem o primeiro passo. Nem o primeiro dente. Isso era absurdo, insustentável, ela tinha que consertar essa situação imediatamente.

***

Mariana ouviu seu celular vibrando na mesa, mas tentou ignorar, decidida a terminar o relatório antes de mais nada. Faltavam só 4300 palavras. “Só”, ela riu de si mesma quando conferiu a contagem na barra do documento aberto em seu notebook. Não era possível que em todo esse tempo ela tivesse escrito apenas 657 palavras. “Talvez se eu colocar uns gráficos…”, ela pensou, mas antes de decidir se isso era ou não uma boa ideia, o celular vibrou de novo.

\- Ai, que foi, cacete?! - Ela afastou o notebook e levantou da cama pra buscar o maldito celular, fingindo que as mensagens estavam atrapalhando e não que elas eram a desculpa perfeita pra dar uma respirada depois de todo o esforço pra começar aquele relatório.

Seu professor havia lhe dado uma única chance de concorrer à bolsa de estudos do seu grupo de pesquisa, e ela precisava conseguir aquela bolsa. O dinheiro certamente ia resolver grande parte de seus problemas. Trabalhar fora tinha se provado uma tarefa impossível com Regina ainda tão pequena e dependente dela. Pablo e Elena ajudavam como podiam, mas Regina sempre pedia pela mãe, e com a falta que Ana estava fazendo na vida da pequena, Mariana se sentia duplamente culpada a cada vez que tinha que entregar a bebê a um dos dois.

_ [Bruja] _

_ Como está sua agenda amanhã? _

_ Preciso ver a Regina. _

Seca. Mariana detestava pontos finais em mensagens, pra ela era basicamente como se a pessoa estivesse fechando uma porta na cara dela a cada linha. Mas era isso mesmo que Ana tinha feito, não era? Então talvez os pontos finais nas mensagens dela fizessem sentido, afinal…

Mari pensou como deveria responder. O certo seria dizer que só poderia sair depois de terminar o relatório, já que o prazo era amanhã mesmo, mas a verdade era que o coração dela ardia pra voltar a pisar naquela casa. Queria muito ver sua filha, queria muito ver Ana, queria muito voltar a ser uma família com elas duas, mas sabia que o convite seco não era pra isso.

Se dissesse a Ana que estava presa a um prazo de relatório de faculdade, ela lhe diria que Ramón levaria Altagracia pra buscar e depois trazer Regina de volta, resolvendo o problema da forma mais prática possível, sem que elas tivessem que estar uma na presença da outra e sem levar Valentina para vê-la também. Não, Mariana não ia se sujeitar a isso, teria que ser da forma dela. Ana havia feito o primeiro contato, então agora a próxima decisão era de Mariana, tinha que ditar seus termos.

_ [Eu] _

_ Posso às 15h. _

Mariana enviou e deu um riso debochado. Viu? Também sabia ser seca igual a executiva. 15h era cedo o suficiente para que pudesse passar bastante tempo com Valentina antes que o entardecer levasse Ana a pedir que se retirasse; e era também tarde o suficiente para que ela terminasse o relatório se ela se dedicasse muito e tomasse todo o café da casa. “Tomara que Elena tenha reposto o estoque de café”, pensou, lembrando que o pó estava perto do fim da última vez que ela usou, logo antes de sua amiga ir ao mercado.

***

Ana revirou os olhos quando a resposta curta chegou. Não era possível que em duas semanas aquela desocupada tivesse arrumado tanta coisa pra fazer a ponto de lotar a agenda dela numa terça-feira de manhã. Mas tudo bem. Se Marianinha queria bancar a mamãe trabalhadora super ocupada, que seja. O que importa é que ela veria Regina. Sim, era só isso que ela queria. Pensou em oferecer que Ramón fosse buscar as duas, mas logo lembrou que Juan Carlos tinha Ramón às terças e quintas. Merda. Detestava pensar que Regina ia atravessar a cidade metida num táxi que sabe-se lá se tinha ar condicionado. Ia chegar em casa ensopada de suor. Valentina se sacudiu mais agitada em seu colo.

\- Já sabe ler, meu amor? Já viu que sua irmãzinha vem ver a gente amanhã? É, linda, isso mesmo, Mariana vai trazer nossa princesa. - Podia ser coisa da sua cabeça, mas Valentina parecia ter arregalado mais os olhinhos claros ao som do nome de sua outra mãe. Devia estar sentindo falta do conforto do colo dela… Das musiquinhas bobas que Mariana inventava enquanto trocava suas fraldas… Os lábios de Ana tentavam esconder um sorriso enquanto as memórias vinham à tona.

A casa estava tão quieta sem as duas. E agora que ela não saía mais cedo para trabalhar, o silêncio se estendia, cada vez mais acentuado, especialmente enervante no quarto que era antes ocupado pela morena que há duas semanas ela jurava odiar. Raiva era um sentimento mais confortável pra Ana, ela sabia lidar com a raiva. Uns gritos com Altagracia aqui, outros gritos com o jardineiro ali, e ela ia descarregando o veneno que a consumia por dentro desde que Mariana havia quebrado sua confiança de modo irreparável.

A raiva a princípio também servira pra revestir o medo. Por dias Ana teve que lidar sozinha com a incerteza do câncer, a ansiedade lhe sufocando a cada vez que seus olhos pousavam sobre seu reflexo num espelho. Depois que confirmou pela quinta vez que os papéis dentro da correspondência vinda do laboratório de fato continuavam com a mesma mensagem que assegurava que seu tumor era benigno, enfim conseguiu dormir uma noite completa.

Por um lado, havia sido uma mudança confortante, poder dormir. Por outro, mais horas de sono significavam mais chances dela sonhar com Mariana, o que lhe rendia mais raiva no dia seguinte. Ro e Ceci já não questionavam mais o humor da mãe, focados cada vez mais nos seus próprios mundinhos, ocasionalmente visitando a irmã mais nova quando ouviam seus gritinhos animados de longe. Era a indicação de que Valentina estava arrancando sorrisos da mãe deles e que, portanto, era seguro interagir.

Ana digitou uma mensagem confirmando o horário da visita do dia seguinte e levou Valentina até a cozinha para preparar o jantar da pequena. Antes, deixava tudo nas mãos de suas fiéis empregadas domésticas. Agora em que não sabia mais o que inventar pra usar todo o tempo que de repente tinha de sobra, decidira que preparar o jantar de sua filha era algo que lhe competia.

Algumas horas mais tarde, com a taça de vinho em mãos, abriu sua caixa de emails mais uma vez para confirmar a grande falta de demandas novas. Estava acostumada com um fluxo intenso de mensagens, cobranças, deadlines e listas de clientes, mas desde que, por algum motivo que não faz mais sentido em sua cabeça, decidira reduzir sua atividade na empresa à mera função de consultora, tudo o que fazia era analisar contratos e possivelmente analisar a ficha de um potencial cliente ou outro. Um tédio. Fazia aquilo em dois segundos com as mãos atadas nas costas e depois passava o resto do dia atualizando a caixa de entrada, quase rezando pra ter alguma crise na empresa que ela precise resolver.

A taça vazia foi deixada na mesa de centro, marcada com o batom que insistia em usar mesmo dentro de casa. Abriu sua curta conversa com Mariana mais uma vez, como se esperasse que seu celular houvesse deixado escapar uma mensagem nova que não havia sido notificada. Talvez fosse interessante pensar numa programação para o dia seguinte. É, tinha que fazer isso. Já pensou ficarem ela e Mariana se encarando sem ter o que fazer enquanto as bebês dormem?! Meu deus, como não havia pensado nessa possibilidade terrível?! Abriu uma planilha nova no seu notebook e pôs-se a trabalhar.

***

\- ELENA! - Mariana berrou do quarto enquanto tentava se maquiar com uma mão e sacudir um brinquedinho na cara de Regina com a outra. - Pelo amor de deus, - suspirou, - ELENAAAA!”

Uns passos apressados fizeram Mariana pensar que sua amiga vinha correndo lhe socorrer, mas foi a voz de Pablo que anunciou da porta do quarto:

\- Ela ta com fone, acho que ta trabalhando em algum single com a banda. O que é agora? Fralda? - Perguntou se aproximando da filha que chorava no carrinho.

\- Nada, ela só ta reclamando, quer atenção, mas eu não posso dar atenção pra ela agora, ainda falta coisa de duas páginas pra finalizar essa merda e eu não sei mais o que enfiar num planejamento de uma pesquisa que eu nunca vi sendo feita, de onde é que eles querem que eu tire inovação pra essa b-

\- Relaxa, Mari, deixa comigo. Papai vai te dar atenção, né, pinguim? - Ele disse com a voz que usava com a filha, levando o carrinho pra sala e logo fechando a porta atrás de si, o que fez com que a dor de cabeça de Mariana parasse de martelar tão forte contra seu crânio.

Conforme o choro de Regina foi se tornando mais abafado, Mariana terminou de passar o lápis no olho e mostrou os dentes pro espelho, conferindo se estavam limpos. Olhou mais uma vez pro botão desfeito que mostrava um decote sutil e inflou o peito, rindo em seguida. A quem ela queria enganar tentando seduzir uma mulher hétero com seus peitos?! A situação em que se encontrava era absurdamente ridícula, mas era impossível não sentir um arrepio na espinha ao lembrar dos olhos azuis de Ana que costumavam olhar pra ela com tanta ternura enquanto elas cuidavam das filhas como a melhor dupla de mães já vista no mundo.

\- Mais duas páginas. Duas páginas e depois vamos. - Ela se prometeu pelo espelho com um aceno de cabeça. Botou o cabelo pra cima num coque desajeitado e sentou na cama mais uma vez com o computador no colo.

***

Dentro de dois minutos, Mariana estaria oficialmente atrasada. É claro, não devia ter esperado diferente da jovem. Ana ajeitou um vaso de plantas um milímetro pro lado no topo de uma das mesinhas que acompanhavam a parede da ante-sala. Repassou mais uma vez a lista de atividades mentalmente e olhou novamente pro relógio de pulso, se perguntando o que faria se Mariana atrasasse mais de dez minutos e estragasse já a primeira atividade da lista.

\- A senhora vai querer que eu abra a porta pra Mariana, ou…?

\- Não, não precisa, Alta, obrigada, eu mesma cuido disso, dela, delas, quero dizer. 

A governanta assentiu com a cabeça, antes de apontar pra cozinha e continuar:

\- O lanche que a senhora pediu já tá pronto. Eu ponho a mesa já ou aguardo a dona Mariana chegar com a bebê?

Mais uma conferida no relógio e um suspiro desanimado.

\- Espera. Não se sabe quanto tempo vão levar aind-

A campainha interrompeu a conversa e Altagracia sorriu ao ver Ana voar em direção à porta e abri-la imediatamente. Quando viu o rostinho rechonchudo de Regina, os olhos de Ana se encheram d’água e ela já foi pegando a menina do colo de Mariana sem nem ao menos olhar pra cara dela pra confirmar o ato.

\- Meu amor, ai, meu amorzinho, - Ana abraçou a filha o mais forte que podia sem machucá-la - Meu deus, como mamãe tava com saudade de você, meu anjinho! - Ela deu um semi giro agarrada na filha e Mariana resolveu entrar na casa, mesmo sem convite, e fechar a porta.

\- Oi, Ana. - Disse, mais tímida do que planejado.

Ana virou-se pra ela, como se só tivesse se dado conta de sua presença depois do cumprimento.

\- Oi. Valentina está lá em cima te esperando. Vamos?

\- Mas é claro! Tô doida pra agarrar minha filhota! - Mariana respondeu mais entusiasmada, e Ana pôs-se a caminho do andar de cima, seguida pela morena.

Quando entraram no quarto, depararam-se com Valentina acordada no berço, balbuciando pro teto. De forma semelhante ao que aconteceu perto da porta no andar de baixo, Mariana se lançou em direção à bebê, pondo-a em seu colo com olhos mareados. Depois de uns minutos sentindo todo o poder da saudade que haviam acumulado de suas filhas nas duas semanas em que estiveram distantes, as duas mulheres enfim se olharam.

\- Ana, eu… Eu acho que podemos concordar que essa situação não tá nos fazendo bem.

A loira ponderou aquelas palavras por um instante, antes de acenar, fitando o chão e segurando a cabeça de Regina contra seu pescoço.

\- Não, não tá… - Enfim concordou. - Precisamos de um cronograma. - Disse mais assertiva, dessa vez olhando a outra nos olhos. - Preparei uma planilha pra você preencher com os horários em que está ocupada e os horários em que pode se dispor a visitas. Penso que é melhor que minha casa seja oficialmente adotada como o local em que Valentina e Regina passarão tempos juntas, MAS - Ana aumentou o tom para impedir que Mariana a interrompesse com os protestos que estavam claramente escritos em suas feições - Não se preocupe, nesse planejamento estou disposta a incluir um tempo para que você também tenha as duas pra si.

Mariana fechou a boca em vez de reclamar logo de cara. Ana estava sendo razoável, até. Passar tempo com Valentina e Regina naquela casa certamente era mais calmo e fácil do que no apartamento, com Pablo, a namorada dele, Elena, a namorada dela, e os eventuais amigos que ambos traziam pra dentro de casa.

\- O que me diz? Vamos preencher a tabela agora com os seus horários?

\- Que? Agora?!

\- É, ué, quanto antes definirmos isso, melhor. Não vou aguentar mais uma semana sem saber quando verei Regina de novo, Mariana, não dá pra-

\- Calma. - Mariana deu um passo em direção a Ana e Valentina e viu Ana quase se esquivar pra trás em reflexo. - Eu sei, acredite. Não foi divertido pra mim também. - Acariciou o cabelinho loiro da menina no seu colo.

\- Pois então vamos acabar de uma vez com isso. - Ana se virou pra porta e Mariana decidiu deixar que ela lhe levasse ao escritório sem questionar. Agora que parara pra pensar, a ideia de que passariam uma tarde de molho só observando as bebês e conversando realmente parecera idiota. Uma tarde de molho com Ana era algo que só existiria na sua imaginação.

O plano de cursar faculdade sem que Ana soubesse foi logo por água abaixo. Conforme Ana exigia que Mariana lhe informasse os horários livres de sua agenda, foi se tornando impossível esconder o que fazia todas as manhãs e algumas tardes, ainda mais quando Mariana respondia as perguntas com horários incrivelmente específicos como “Às sextas, fico livre às 14:25”. Que diabos de atividades mantinham a morena ocupada até exatamente 14:25 era a pergunta estampada nas sobrancelhas retorcidas de Ana. Mariana não levou muito para enfim revelar que havia retomado os estudos e estava levando Regina pra faculdade junto com ela.

\- E quem leva vocês até lá?! - Ana perguntou, quase em desespero, pressionando a filha mais forte contra seu peito.

\- Elena ganhou o carro antigo dos pais, o que tem sido uma baita ajuda.

\- Ah. - Foi tudo o que escapou da boca de Ana enquanto ela pintava um cenário mental onde Mariana e Elena haviam reatado o namoro e por isso moravam juntas e a outra se prontificava a dirigir as duas pra cima e pra baixo todos os dias da semana.

Essa parte Mariana decidiu não explicar. Que Ana pense o que quiser. Ela havia deixado claro, claríssimo, transparente que não tinha interesse em Mariana. De todas as mensagens que Mariana havia lhe enviado nos primeiros dias que se sucederam ao batizado das meninas, Ana respondera apenas uma, em Mari dizia que, mesmo o beijo tendo sido um impulso precipitado, ela torcia para que Ana pensasse sobre o que sentia por ela, pois ela não beijara Ana sem achar que a loira sentia pelo menos o princípio de uma atração também. A isso, Ana respondeu: “Pois achou errado.”

Depois dessa dura mensagem, as lágrimas de Mari a convenceram a desistir da impossível conquista. Passaram a tratar apenas da saúde das bebês por mensagem, como se falassem com um profissional e não com uma das pessoas mais importantes da vida uma da outra. Ana sofrera com a decisão também. Tinha um carinho enorme por Mariana, era sua melhor amiga, a única em anos. Era quem mais lhe entendia, era a única que compartilhava aquele amor transbordante que sentia pelas duas criaturinhas mais lindas que esse mundo já viu. Nem Juan Carlos era capaz de amar Regina e Valentina como Ana e Mariana amavam, e era reconfortante olhar pra ela enquanto ela dava de mamá para Valentina. O amor de Mariana pelas filhas era como uma dose diária de paz para Ana. Era como uma certeza de que nunca estaria sozinha, as duas sempre teriam uma à outra na árdua tarefa de criar um filho, que dirá dois ao mesmo tempo.

\- Então ficamos acertadas às terças, quintas e sábados? - Mariana interrompeu a transe em que Ana se encontrava enquanto seus olhos vidrados encaravam algum ponto fixo acima do monitor.

\- Hum? Perdão, me distraí. Sim, sim, terças e quintas pela manhã fico eu com elas, enquanto você estuda, e quando chegar após suas aulas, eu lhe deixo a sós com elas, a menos que você precise de algo, não pretendo deixar a casa enquanto Regina estiver aqui.

\- Certo, e sábado? Como faremos?

\- Bom, sábados serão mais complicados, pois temos Valle de Bravo.

Uma deliciosa lembrança dos momentos em que passou na casa de veraneio aflorou na memória de Mariana. Quando se pôs a pensar sobre o momento em que seu sentimento por Ana havia se tornado algo além de amizade e admiração, chegara à conclusão de que a viagem a Valle tinha muito a ver com tudo. A maneira como Ana a tranquilizou quanto a seu medo de água (algo que Tere havia tentado durante anos e falhado) lhe mostrou como confiava naquela mulher. Havia algo em Ana, uma certeza, sabe-se lá… Mas era algo que cativava Mariana, que a maravilhava. E foi naquela viagem que pôde perceber o quanto ela admirava a mulher que um dia achou que odiaria pra sempre. Engraçado, não? Como ódio e amor podem se misturar e se confundir, tão opostos, porém tão ardentes, tão semelhantes.

\- Quais seus planos quanto a Valle?

\- Pensei em um final de semana ao mês levar as duas pra lá, até porque tenho que coordenar com os finais de semana em que Juan Carlos não ficará com as crianças, então mais do que isso acho que seria impossível, dado que Valentina tem três pais pra revezar.

\- Ora, e Regina não?

\- É diferente, não?

\- E por que seria diferente? Acha que Juan Carlos é mais pai que Pablo?

\- Ai, meu deus, Mari, não tô atacando o Pablo não, mas que mania que você tem de ficar protegendo ex, cristo!

\- Se não ta atacando, ta fazendo o quê?

\- Tô dizendo que o Pablo vê a Regina quando ele bem quer, com vocês morando debaixo do mesmo teto. Juan Carlos tem que marcar visita pra ver os três filhos.

\- Ah. Sim. Não sabia que vocês ainda estavam separados…

\- Sua queridíssima mãe não lhe disse? Achei que ele estaria enfiado com ela em algum canto.

\- Eu não tenho falado com ela.

Ana encarou Mariana enquanto ela fingia estar muito ocupada arrumando o cabelinho da filha.

\- Desde… o batizado?

Mariana deu de ombros, ainda se recusando a encarar Ana. Mas é óbvio que não estava falando com a mãe, achava que isso estaria tão claro pra Ana quanto seus sentimentos por ela. As aventuras de Tere com um homem casado haviam lhe custado sua estadia na casa de Ana, e manter o segredo sujo de sua mãe havia lhe custado a confiança da pessoa a quem Mariana mais queria bem.

\- Sim. - Se levantou da mesa e pôs uma distância maior entre ela e Ana para evitar mais perguntas.

\- Pedi que Alta preparasse um lanche pra gente. Tá com fome? - Ana mudou de assunto, também sem vontade de tocar no assunto do que ocorrera no final do batizado.

\- Seria ótimo! - Mari voltou a sorrir. Ana sentiu um frio na barriga.

\- Certo, - Fechou a tampa do computador - O que me diz de levarmos as meninas pra tomar um sol no jardim? Peço pra Alta preparar a mesa lá fora…

\- Perfeito!

Sem perceber, Ana acabou abandonando seu cronograma de atividades previamente preparado para aquela tarde com Mariana e Regina. Quando se acomodaram no jardim e começaram a comer as frutas e as torradas com pastinhas deliciosas que Alta havia feito, logo embarcaram numa longa conversa sobre como estava sendo a introdução de sólidos na dieta das bebês e Mari desatou a descrever todas as novas funções que ela e Pablo estavam incluindo no app Konene para ajudar os pais de recém nascidos a se preparar para aquele momento.

Ana deu algumas ideias de como fazer o marketing de Konene, e quase sugeriu de fazer este trabalho de graça para os dois, segurando a oferta entre os dentes antes que se lhe escapasse pela língua. Ela certamente tinha tempo pra trabalhar nisso. Era algo que lhe traria satisfação. No entanto, era um território perigosíssimo. Sua relação com Mariana estava passando pela fase mais delicada desde que se conheceram - e olha que o início não havia sido nada fácil, vale lembrar -, não seria sensato misturar trabalho ainda por cima. Primeiro ela tinha que ver como seria essa nova dinâmica de terças, quintas e sábados. Sim, esse era seu foco. Um objetivo, enfim! Ana estava perdida sem uma meta para atingir em sua rotina, então esse novo arranjo familiar seria sua prioridade máxima. Era imperativo que funcionasse.


	2. Distrações

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada pelos comentários, meus amores! Muito contente com a recepção dessa fic!

Quinta-feira foi estranho. Mariana achou que, como na terça tinham passado a tarde juntas com as filhas (e até passado um pouco do anoitecer), na quinta fariam o mesmo. Mas quando chegou da faculdade na casa de Ana, ela lhe deixou com as meninas e foi para seu quarto, dizendo que Mariana a chamasse se precisasse de algo. Era o que tinham combinado, de fato, mas não era o que Mariana preferia. Não ia forçar uma aproximação com Ana, é claro que não, mas essa decisão não impedia que sua mente arquitetasse formas de “precisar de algo” na próxima visita.

Sábado passou sem que Ana visse Regina. Era o final de semana de Juan Carlos com Valentina, Rodrigo e Cecília e, por algum motivo, Ana preferira ficar só a ter Regina sem a irmã presente. Mariana pensou diversas vezes em ligar pra ela, talvez até convidá-la a visitar a filha na casa que dividia com seus ex, mas o bom senso lhe proibiu. No caso, o bom senso era Elena. Se havia alguém naquela casa que estava acostumada a sofrer por mulheres confusas, esse alguém era Elena, então como a grande experiente que se dizia, proibiu Mariana de correr muito atrás da loira. “Uma conquista de cada vez, Mari”, lhe disse no entardecer de sábado com uma lata de cerveja à mão. “Agora que ela vai sentir menos falta da Regi, que ela vê com frequência, deixa ela sentir saudade de  _ você _ .”

Mariana passou o resto da noite bebendo com Elena e as outras meninas da banda. Era uma distração boa, até. E quando o papo ficava chato, ela sempre tinha a filha no quarto ao lado como desculpa pra se ausentar. E assim sobreviveu o sábado. Mas domingo chegou com uma nova avalanche de desejos. Desejo de falar com Ana, desejo de saber se ela estava bem. Não tinha tido ainda oportunidade de perguntar sobre o câncer, a vontade sempre pairando no ar quando falava com Ana, mas a coragem nunca presente. Como se pergunta pra alguém que já não gosta muito de você se ela tem ou não câncer? Impossível. E nisso ninguém podia lhe aconselhar, já que era um segredo de Ana que ela não contaria a ninguém mais. Já basta de trair a confiança de Ana…

Depois do café da manhã, decidiu sair com Regina pro parque perto da casa deles, onde os outros bebês e crianças possivelmente iriam distrair sua cabeça e lhe impedir de mandar mensagem a Ana. Regina gostava de brincar com uns gêmeos que volta e meia estavam no parquinho também, e Mari tirou algumas fotos e filmou os três interagindo, era fofo demais. Um pouco mais velhos, os gêmeos já falavam algumas palavras, e desatavam a “conversar” com Regina numa linguagem só deles, que nem a mãe dos pequenos entendia muito bem. No vídeo, via-se Regina atentíssima ao que lhe diziam os outros dois, com os olhos arregalados e ocasionalmente sacudindo o chocalho que tinha na mão, sua forma de participar da conversa.

Mariana daria tudo pra ter Ana ali com ela, presenciando aquele bate-papo sensacional dos pequenos. Sentia tanta falta dela, era como se a tarde de terça tivesse reacendido em seu peito tudo aquilo que tentou abafar depois da mensagem de rejeição que recebera no celular. Por que tinha estragado tudo?! Se jamais tivesse confessado seus sentimentos, talvez Ana já a tivesse perdoado por guardar o segredo de sua mãe e Juan Carlos. Talvez estivessem juntas naquele parque (ou em outro mais chique perto do casarão) vendo Regina esforçar-se pra participar da roda de conversa. Ana daria um jeito de dizer que aquilo era sinal de que a menina teria uma carreira brilhante, Mariana riria, debochada, implicando com Ana por já querer que sua filha de nem um ano de idade fosse bem sucedida.

Mariana riu dos próprios pensamentos. Nossa, seria um caos quando Regina e Valentina estivessem na idade de prestar vestibular! Ana iria querer controlar tudo, proibindo as meninas de escolher carreiras tidas como pouco nobres, Mari teria que intervir e convencer a loira de que seus genes de sucesso estariam presentes nas duas, independente da escolha que fizessem… Sim, mal podia esperar por ter aquelas discussões ridículas novamente. Mal podia esperar para que Ana se sentisse confortável na sua frente de novo para que voltassem a ser a família que foram naqueles meses…

***

Ana estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Longe de todos os seus quatro filhos, de seu ex-marido, de sua… Ex-amiga? Enfim, longe de todo mundo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos ainda e se recusava a deixar suas funcionárias lhe verem naquele estado, então estava trancafiada no quarto. Seu celular tocou pela sexta vez e enfim cedeu.

\- Que inferno, mãe, não entendeu que não quero atender?! - A voz trêmula deixando claro o estado em que se encontrava.

\- Minha filha, você pode afastar quem você quiser, menos eu.

Silêncio. Uma fungada. Duas.

\- O que você quer?

\- Saber de você, meu amor.

\- Saber o quê?! Não tem mais nada o que saber! Nada acontece mais na merda da minha vida!

\- Os finais de semana sem os filhos são os piores, eu sei bem. Quando seu pai te buscava, bem, era um inferno.

\- Aposto que o inferno não é tão ruim quanto isso… - A chegada da ironia era um bom sinal, as lágrimas já não obstruíam mais sua visão.

\- Sabe o que eu fazia quando você saía com ele?

\- Se afogava em vinho?

\- Bom, sim, no princípio sim, mas com o tempo fui achando maneiras melhores de lidar com aqueles dias.

\- Não acaba nunca, né?

\- Divórcio é isso, meu bem… Você tem que aprender a dividir os filhos… Mas há maneiras e maneiras de você encarar isso. Em vez de pensar neles e no que estão fazendo e se sentem sua falta, foque em você.

\- Não tem muito o que focar, mãe. Já fiz as unhas, o cabelo, ontem gastei mais do que devia em sapatos novos, simplesmente não há mais o que fazer pra passar o tempo! E não me venha com ideas de  _ ler um livro, arrumar um hobby novo _ , que eu já não aguento mais esse tipo de conselho! Como se eu tivesse cabeça pra lidar com livros ou cerâmica, ou a porra que for!

\- Você esquece que eu te conheço há quarenta e dois anos, né, Ana?

\- Ai, mas precisa? Jogar a idade assim na cara das pessoas?

Um riso do outro lado da linha.

\- Ai, meu bem, você ainda vai descobrir o que é ser velha. Os quarenta são os melhores anos! Acredite na sua velha mãe ou não, você está na sua melhor fase!

\- Aham. Tá bom. - Revirou os olhos. - E o que você fazia mesmo? Quando papai ficava comigo nos finais de semana?

\- Eu saía pra dançar!

\- Dançar?! Mas você não sabe dançar!

\- E? Precisa saber dançar pra se divertir numa pista de dança? Faça-me um favor, Ana, e se liberte, hein? Larga de lado essa choradeira e se bota linda e sai pela porta sem hora pra voltar, afinal de contas, não vai ter absolutamente ninguém te pedindo explicações quando você chegar no meio da noite andando toda torta e caindo na cama com a roupa da rua cheirando a cigarro.

Enfim um pensamento para ocupar sua mente por mais do que três minutos depois de desligar a chamada. Dançar, hum? Até que não era uma má ideia, pensando dessa forma… Tinham algumas boates de coroas na sua cidade, ela não precisava ir pra nenhum lugar onde jovenzinhos da idade de Mariana a olhassem com pena por estar solteira naquela fase da vida.

Ana abriu o computador e começou sua pesquisa. Iria achar um lugar pra dançar.

***

\- E aí ela me beijou, você acredita?!?!

Ana não entendeu porque o homem sentado de frente pra ela riu tanto quando ela revelou o desfecho horrível da história de como terminou a amizade que ela tinha com a outra mãe de sua filha mais nova.

\- Você tá falando sério? - Ele ria demais. - Você  _ realmente  _ se assustou quando ela te beijou? Ai, meu pai, você tá muito perdida, né?

\- Quê?!

\- Ana, acho que você tava era casada há muito tempo e esqueceu como é um amor novo, porque assim… É a ÚNICA explicação pra você não ter visto os sinais na tua cara! - Quem era aquele homem cujo nome ela não se lembrava mais e por que ele se achava no direito de lhe chamar de velha assim na cara dura?!

\- Ei, eu não sou velha! Pra sua informação, tô na minha melhor fase! - Repetiu as palavras de sua mãe com o queixo erguido, depois procurou o canudo curtinho pra sugar o restante de caipirinha que devia estar em algum lugar embaixo daquele gelo todo.

\- E quem foi que te chamou de velha aqui? - Ele ergueu as mãos no ar, inocentando-se. - Disse que você esteve muito tempo casada no sentido de que esqueceu como é se apaixonar.

\- E o que  _ você _ sabe sobre se apaixonar? - Ela desafiou, como se soubesse alguma coisa sobre ele que indicasse que ele não sabia do que estava falando, quando a grande verdade era que a única coisa que se lembrava do que ele havia dito a noite toda era que ele tinha uns três filhos, cada um com uma mulher diferente.

\- Ah, eu sei o suficiente pra te dizer que era questão de tempo pra essa Mariana se declarar. Você não desconfiou nem um pouquinho que ela tava afim de você? Nem um tiquinhozinho?

Ana pousou o copo na mesa e se assustou com a força com que o copo bateu. Não percebia o quão desastrados seus movimentos estavam. Desconfiar de que Mariana ia lhe beijar? Que suposição mais absurda, como é que ela ia esperar que Mariana, MARIANA fosse querer ela daquela maneira. Tudo bem, elas passaram algumas noites acordadas bebendo juntas no quintal de casa, algumas tardes juntas trocando fraldas e dando banho nas meninas, algumas manhãs juntas esquentando mamadeiras… E tinha o fato que ela já sabia que Mariana gostava de mulheres. E o fato de que ela já havia dito a Mariana que ela a achava atraente. E que, se fosse homem, a quereria. Ah.

\- Viu? Eu sabia que você ia lembrar de alguma coisa. É sempre um detalhe, um olhar, um toque. Aposto que ela te tocava por qualquer motivo, não tocava? No braço, no cabelo, pode dizer!

\- Na verdade… - Ana piscava incessantemente, como se as memórias estivessem lhe cegando de tantas que eram a competir por sua atenção. - Acho que… Putz, acho que eu que encostava nela o tempo todo! Ai, mas ela não ia pensar que eu tava dando em cima dela, ia? Amigas se encostam, meu deus, é normal!

\- Pode ser. Mas você já pensou se em vez de uma amiga ela fosse um amigo?

\- Eu claramente não encostaria num amigo da forma como encostava nela! - Ana riu e tornou a trazer o copo de gelos derretidos à sua boca, ficando mais uma vez frustrada quando não sentiu o gosto do álcool.

\- Pensa no porquê disso. Tenho fé que você consegue chegar à conclusão certa sozinha. Foi um prazer te ouvir, Ana, mas esse velho aqui não veio pra boate só pra ensinar a loiras bêbadas e lindas o que é dar em cima de suas amigas que também são mães de suas filhas. - Ele riu, como se aquela tivesse sido uma grande piada. - Vou pra pista de dança, você vem?

***

O professor do último tempo de aula de terça-feira faltou e Mariana estava tentando decidir se ia com Elena pra casa ou se pedia pra amiga lhe deixar na casa de Ana de uma vez.

\- Não acho forçado não, Mari, mas se você quiser botar a culpa em mim pra não parecer desesperada pra passar mais tempo lá, não me importo. Fala que eu quis te deixar lá de uma vez pra não precisar ficar dirigindo pra cima e pra baixo toda hora.

\- Eu acho que ela acha que voltamos… - Mari deixou no ar, apreensiva quanto ao que Elena ia achar daquilo. Ela riu.

\- Ótimo, não? Deixe que ela ache! Quem sabe ela não fica com ciúme?

\- Você acha?

\- Me diz você. Algum dia acha que ela já teve ciúme da gente? - Elena perguntou, puxando Mari em direção ao carro antes que a menina mudasse de opinião de novo e desistisse de ir ver Ana e suas filhas.

\- O dia do biquíni! Lembra? - Mari tapou os risinhos com uma das mãos. - Quase não acreditei que ela tinha voado pra casa só pra arrancar você dos meus braços e mandar a gente botar uma roupa.

\- O desespero dela de te encontrar de beijos com uma mulher tatuada foi muito bom! - Os risos de Elena se juntaram ao de Mariana lembrando da cena. Elas entraram no carro e Elena olhou mais uma vez pra sua amiga antes de girar a chave. - Mari, agora falando sério, você já contou pra ela do dia da boate?

Um leve avermelhado coloriu as bochechas de Mari.

\- Não…

\- Você sabe que mulheres héteros não saem por aí beijando suas amigas bisexuais, né? Mesmo doidona da cabeça como ela tava, não é uma vontade que ela já não tivesse sentido antes, não foi a primeira vez que ela  _ pensou _ em te beijar. - Elena deixou Mari digerir a informação antes de continuar. - Acredita em mim, eu sei do que eu tô falando. Antes da gente ficar, você também achava que era hétero, não achava? Mas eu tava vendo os sinais. Eu não ia falar pra você tentar fazer ciúme na Ana se achasse que você tava iludida apaixonada por uma coroa héterozona.

Mari riu da descrição. De fato, Ana era muito mais velha que ela, mas “coroa” não era uma palavra que ela associaria à Ana. Não do jeito que ela se portava, toda chique com aquelas roupas caras, toda arrumada e perfumada, toda…  _ Sexy _ , seu cérebro completou, lembrando de quando viu Ana de maiô, o decote descendo quase até a barriga dela. Não, aquele definitivamente não era o corpo de uma  _ coroa _ . Uma milf, talvez. Mordeu os lábios com a imagem.

\- Vamos, então? - Elena confirmou, girando o volante pra tirar o carro da vaga. - Te deixo na casa dela mais cedo hoje e você presta atenção nos sinais. Menciona meu nome aqui e ali, vê como ela reage. Não precisa mentir, me chamar de namorada nem nada. Só a ideia de que você passa tempo comigo deve servir pra acordar alguma coisa nela. Mas presta atenção, eu não vou tá lá pra ler os sinais pra você!

\- Ta boooom, ta bom. Mas não vai me encher o saco se eu chegar em casa sem nenhuma ideia se ela ficou com ciúme ou não, eu sou muito ruim nisso!

Elena bufou, sacudindo a cabeça diante do desastre que era sua amiga.

***

\- Mariana! Que surpresa boa! A senhora não me disse que você ia chegar mais cedo hoje.

\- Ah, ela também não sabia, Alta, foi de última hora. Será que ela vai se importar se eu aguardar aqui até o horário que combinamos? - Mari perguntou entrando naquela casa sempre limpa e impecável.

\- Deixa de besteira, você não vai ficar aqui sentada esperando como se não fosse de casa! Quer alguma coisa, um suquinho? Eu tô fazendo uma limonada pra levar pra senhora lá fora.

\- Ela tá no jardim?

\- Sim, com as bebês! Vai indo você que eu já chego com as limonadas, vai, menina! - Alta lhe deu um empurrãozinho em direção à porta que levava ao quintal.

Mariana deixou sua mochila pesada numa cadeira na sala e puxou a porta pra sair, avistando Ana e as meninas de longe. O dia estava ensolarado, então elas estavam se escondendo dos raios solares mais fortes embaixo de um enorme guarda-sol. Ana estava deitada ao lado das meninas, na manta estendida sobre a grama, com um chapéu enorme na cabeça e um livro em mãos. Mari sorriu, genuinamente feliz que enfim Ana tinha tempo pra ficar relaxando em sua casa, lendo ainda por cima! Conforme se aproximava da cena, mais visível ficavam as pernas desnudas de Ana, escapando por debaixo do vestido solto que se movia com o vento, por vezes levantando o suficiente para mostrar a curva de sua bunda.

Pensando que era Altagracia que vinha trazendo seu suco, Ana não olhou pra cima até ouvir o som da voz de Mariana.

\- Valentinaaa, olha só quem chegou pra te ver, meu amooor!

Ana largou o livro e se sentou rapidamente, visivelmente envergonhada de ter sido flagrada por Mariana deitada de barriga pra baixo descuidadamente.

\- Mari! - Ela pegou o celular pra ver as horas, como se por um segundo tivesse pensado que havia passado duas horas lendo sem perceber e já fosse a hora de Mariana chegar.

\- Desculpa chegar assim sem avisar, - Mariana disse deitando ao lado de Valentina e lhe segurando as mãozinhas, que trouxe para seus lábios para uma sequência de beijos amorosos. - Eu e Elena não tivemos a última aula, é uma matéria que fazemos juntas, então estávamos livres muito antes da hora. - Mariana tentou ler alguma coisa naqueles olhos azuis que lhe fitavam, mas não parecia haver nada ali além dos resquícios da surpresa por ver Mariana ali tão antes do combinado. - Se fôssemos pra casa pra depois voltar aqui, íamos gastar mais tempo no carro do que qualquer coisa, então… Ou fazíamos hora na faculdade, - Opa, ali! Os olhos de Ana contraíram num aparente desgosto. Parece que imaginar Mariana e Elena “fazendo hora” juntas não lhe agradou muito, - Ou ela me trazia aqui pra ver Vale, né, meu neném? - Mari completou olhando para a bebê loirinha sorridente que não via desde quinta passada. Valentina respondeu com seu “na na na na” de costume. - Ela vai falar antes de Regina, não acha?

Quando virou-se para Ana de novo para ouvir sua resposta, seu olhar caiu por um momento no decote do vestido fresquinho que Ana vestia, descuido este que Ana percebeu, ajeitando o vestido para que mais partes de seus seios ficassem escondidas pelo pouco pano que havia ali. 

\- Acho… - Ana respondeu sem prestar atenção. - Você… Hum… Já almoçou?

\- Ah, já sim, eu e Elena almoçamos cedo todos os dias no campus mesmo, antes das últimas aulas.

O sorriso que Ana lhe deu em resposta foi claramente forçado. O plano estava funcionando, Mari pensou. Elena realmente sabia o que dizia. Talvez ela tivesse razão sobre Ana não ser hétero… Talvez Ana só precisasse que alguém lhe mostrasse que ela não era hétero. Bom, claramente o approach impulsivo de beijar ela na boca não havia sido a melhor das ideias… Mas isso não significava que Mariana não poderia tentar de outras formas, bem mais sutis, como aquele joguinho bobo de ciúmes… Fazer com que a empresária certinha amante de regras percebesse que afastar-se de Mariana era seu mecanismo de defesa justamente porque Mariana havia tocado numa parte dela que ela não sabia existir, uma parte dela que estava dormente e que levou um baita susto ao ser cutucada.

Alta chegou com as limonadas, preenchendo o silêncio que havia se instituído desde que falaram sobre almoço. As duas receberam os refrescos com agradecimentos e provaram, sorrindo sua apreciação pelo gosto do suco.

\- Como foi ter o final de semana todo pra você? - Mari perguntou, antes que a falta de assunto fizesse Ana achar algum motivo pra se isolar no casarão, largando Mariana com as meninas como da última vez.

\- Foi… - Flashes de uns amassos que ela deu num desconhecido numa balada vieram à tona. - Estranho. - Torceu o nariz.

\- Imagino… Não era algo que acontecia muito por aqui, né?

Ana riu, voltando seus olhos para as paredes da casa que tanto amava, seu lar há tantos anos:

\- Não consigo me lembrar dessa casa jamais ter ficado vazia dessa forma… Quando nos mudamos pra cá já tínhamos Ceci, e Rodrigo estava na barriga. Os finais de semana sempre foram cheios aqui, com as amiguinhas de Ceci correndo de lá pra cá, depois os de Rodrigo… Estar aqui sozinha é muito… - Tentou buscar uma palavra que suavizasse o desespero em que se encontrou no domingo pela tarde, mas foi Mariana quem completou a frase pra ela.

\- Deprimente?

Ana deu um sorriso triste e assentiu. Mariana a conhecia muito bem, não dava pra fingir que ela não tinha detestado cada segundo em que ficou naquela casa sem ninguém.

\- Sabe… Eu e Regina podemos vir da próxima vez… Ou, ou só a Regina, se você preferir... - Mari ofereceu, cabisbaixa, ao que Ana apenas continuou assentindo em silêncio.

\- Minha mãe me convenceu a sair pra boate. - Ana falou sem pensar, doida pra tirar o desconforto do ar.

\- Você foi pra balada com a sua  _ mãe _ ?!

\- NÃO! - Ana gargalhou só com a ideia absurda que seria sua mãe numa  _ balada _ , como aparentemente os jovens chamavam nos dias de hoje. - Fui sozinha mesmo.

\- Ai, eu não tenho essa coragem, me sinto meio, - Mari queria dizer “fracassada”, mas obviamente não seria uma escolha de palavras feliz pra se referir ao que Ana tinha acabado de passar, - Meio deslocada, eu acho. Preciso de companhia pra ir num lugar desses.

\- Companhia pode ser encontrada por lá…

Mariana engoliu o desconforto de imaginar a quantidade de gente que deve ter dado em cima daquela mulher lindíssima sentada ao seu lado.

\- Ah… Sim, verdade. Você, hum… Se divertiu, então?

\- Pra ser bem sincera, eu não lembro muito bem de metade da noite, mas acho que sim? Sei lá, conta como diversão se você não tem certeza se beijou alguém na noite? - Riu, virando o restante de sua limonada. Fingir que não sabia se tinha beijado o cara que lhe manteve companhia até umas três da madrugada parecia melhor do que admitir o acontecido.

Mariana jura que tentou não mencionar a noite em que Ana a beijara sob efeito de drogas, mas a semelhança entre o que a loira estava te contando e o que aconteceu naquele dia era demais pra ela.

\- Não sei, me diz você! Aquele dia que você saiu comigo pra ver a banda da Elena contou como diversão?

As sobrancelhas de Ana se contorceram em confusão com a menção daquele dia.

\- Não lembro de basicamente nada daquela noite, só da gente conversando no camarim das meninas e depois, bem, depois eu acordei no hospital com Juan Carlos puto comigo.

\- Então aquela noite não conta?

\- Sei lá, Mariana, por que você tá falando daquela noite? O que aconteceu de tão  _ divertido _ ?! Ai, caralho! - Ela arregalou os olhos frente à possibilidade, - Ninguém me beijou naquela noite não, né? Pelo amor de deus, diz que não!

Mariana riu pro chão, sacudindo a cabeça. Era agora ou nunca. Tinha que contar pra ela.

\- Não, Ana, ninguém TE beijou naquela noite. Mas você beijou alguém.

\- EU?! QUE?! QUEM?! - Ana até tirou o chapéu da cabeça, como se a sombra da aba dele estivesse atrapalhando ela a receber aquela informação tão importante que Mariana havia guardado em segredo por todo aquele tempo.

\- Tem certeza de que quer saber?

\- Óbvio!!

\- Depois que eu te contar, não tem como eu te  _ descontar _ , hein.

\- Fala logo, Mariana, pelo amor de deus, quem eu beijei aquela noite?!

As bochechas de Mariana esquentaram novamente, lembrando do beijo roubado e da confissão de amor da Ana drogada.

\- Bom… Eu. Você me beijou naquela noite. - Ela enfim revelou, levantando os ombros e desviando os olhos assim que terminou de falar.

Os olhos de Ana nunca estiveram tão arregalados. Seu olhar incrédulo parecia muito com o olhar que teve quando descobriu quem era a verdadeira mãe biológica de Regina.

\- Não… - Sussurrou, mais pra si do que pra outra.

\- Sim…

\- Tem  _ certeza _ ? - Ana perguntou, ao que Mari riu e assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Acho que eu sei dizer quando alguém me beija, né, Ana…

\- Mas eu… Meu deus, como eu posso não lembrar que... Te beijei? - Ela disse baixinho, como se o risco de mais alguém se inteirar do ocorrido fosse real.

\- Tudo bem, Ana… Eu não te contei antes porque justamente não quis te assustar, eu sei que quando você disse que me amava, você não quis dizer  _ romanticamente. _

\- Eu… - Ana piscou diversas vezes antes de repetir a frase que seu cérebro estava tendo dificuldade em processar, - Eu disse que te amava?

\- Disse… Logo antes de me beijar. Mas, olha, não tem problema, eu sei que você não quis dizer essas coisas, foi o efeito da droga, e…

\- Nossa, Mari, me desculpa. Meu deus, isso explica tanta coisa. Meu deus, me desculpa! Não sei como eu posso ter sido tão descuidada assim, sair falando pra você que te amo e depois te beijando, agora tudo faz sentido, você achar que eu sou… Que eu seria…

\- Não, Ana, para com isso, deixa isso pra lá. Viu? Eu não devia ter te contado. Foi por isso que não contei antes, mesmo Elena tendo falado que eu devia, eu sabia que ia te confundir mais e que-

\-  _ Elena _ falou pra você me contar que eu te beijei e disse que te amo?!

Merda. Lá se ia a farsa. Agora já era, não daria mais pra fingir que Elena e ela estavam juntas. Elena jamais teria insistido pra ela contar pra Ana do combo beijo e confissão de amor se elas estivessem juntas. Mariana afirmou com a cabeça, evitando piorar a situação.

Ana estava estarrecida. Mariana quase se arrependeu de ter elucidado a loira quanto ao que havia se passado naquele dia. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ver Ana daquele jeito, tão…  _ Mexida _ com a revelação, com o que ela mesma foi capaz de dizer e fazer… Aquilo certamente era um passo na direção certa. Na direção em que Ana finalmente assumiria suas vontades e desejos mais reprimidos pra si mesma.


	3. Sábado

Certo que as coisas ficaram um pouquinho estranhas assim que Ana soube que havia beijado Mari  _ antes _ de Mari lhe roubar um beijo no batizado, mas o estranhamento não durou tanto quanto as duas pensaram. Ana ficou meio quieta no resto daquele dia, na quinta-feira também, desaparecendo em seu quarto novamente. Sábado, no entanto, como não haviam definido horários distintos para cada uma passar tempo com as bebês, passaram o final da manhã e a tarde toda juntas. Mari contou a Ana da bolsa de estudos e pesquisa que havia conseguido, e a loira ficou toda orgulhosa, dizendo que Mari iria longe, estudiosa e determinada como era. Dali em diante, Ana deixou de lado a história do beijo e, pouco a pouco, foram retomando a amizade delas, bem como era antes de todo o drama que as afastou.

Na última sexta-feira do mês, Juan Carlos resolveu aparecer na casa. Discutiram, é claro. Como ele ousava pisar ali sem seu consentimento?! Quanto mais argumentos absurdos ele trazia para justificar passar a noite na casa, mais irritada Ana ficava, até que pegou sua bolsa e saiu porta afora. Dirigiu alguns quarteirões sem rumo, até que uma ideia foi se formando em sua cabeça. Aquele sábado era a vez dela de ficar com Valentina, não importa o quanto Juan Carlos esperneasse, a tabela com os dias que ele ficaria com ela por mês não havia sido cuidadosamente preparada pra ser jogada pela janela na primeira inconveniência que surgisse pra ele! Já que ele queria passar o final de semana naquela casa com os filhos, pois bem, passaria. Mas não com todos. Não com Valentina.

Ana parou o carro no estacionamento do boliche, torcendo para que a vida lhe presenteasse com a coincidência que ela estava precisamente querendo.

Subiu as escadas até as pistas de boliche onde Pablo e seus amigos costumavam gastar seu tempo e dinheiro, e BINGO! Ali estava ele!

\- Ana?! - Aparentemente, sua presença ali era a última coisa que ele esperava. “Compreensível”, ela pensou.

\- Pablo, querido! Tudo bem com você? - Não havia limites para quantas vezes por semana Ana era capaz de usar seu sorriso de empresária, como denominava. E ultimamente, eles estavam sendo tão pouco usados com sua carga de trabalho reduzida a quase 1/10 do que fazia antes, que era quase reconfortante colocar suas habilidades de negociante em prática.

\- Tudo, o que você ta fazendo aqui? Não tô com a Regina. - Se defendeu, reparando que ela havia vindo sem nenhum bebê.

\- Não, não, eu sei, meu bem, não estou procurando a Regina, pode ficar tranquilo. Vim na esperança de te encontrar mesmo, você tem um minuto? - Perguntou, visto que haviam quatro cabeças atrás dele tentando ouvir a conversa.

Pablo olhou por cima do ombro, seguindo o olhar dela, depois assentiu, indo com Ana em direção aos bancos longe das pistas.

\- Bom, não vou tomar mais do seu tempo do que o necessário, sei que está muito ocupado, provavelmente ganhando dos seus amigos, - Ana sorriu, sabia que o caminho para amolecer um homem estava sempre em elogiar suas habilidades, - A verdade é que vim aqui lhe pedir um favor. Sabe, quando Mariana se mudou para a casa de vocês, não estávamos exatamente no nosso melhor momento, então acabou que ela nunca me deu o endereço do apartamento…

\- Pra que você quer o endereço lá de casa?! - Pablo cruzou os braços em frente ao seu peito largo, pela primeira vez na vida numa posição que o colocava em vantagem em relação àquela riquinha mimada. Por algum motivo Ana queria ir à sua casa, e ele detinha o poder de decidir se permitiria ou não. Arqueou a sobrancelha, saboreando o momento.

\- Bom, antes de mais nada, acho que mesmo com um certo atraso, ainda dá tempo de lhes presentear com algo para a casa nova, não? - Ela reforçou o sorriso, sempre muito diplomática.

\- Ah, sim, claro, estamos mesmo precisando de umas cortinas novas… - Tentou.

\- Pois considere-as compradas e instaladas! - Ana bateu uma palma, animada com o caminho daquela negociação velada.

\- Legal, legal. - Pablo nem acreditou que realmente tivesse conseguido arrancar cortinas novas pra sala a troco de algo tão banal quanto um endereço. - Mas me diga uma coisa, por que não pegou o endereço diretamente com a Mari? Achei que vocês duas tavam de boa de novo?

\- Surpresa! Quero fazer uma surpresa pra ela! - Ana considerou seu plano por um instante, pela primeira vez com medo dele não dar tão certo quanto queria. - Você sabe se ela tem planos pra esse final de semana?

\- Não que ela tenha me contado… Talvez a Elena saiba mais detalhes…

“Ai, Elena, sempre Elena”, Ana pensou, ainda segurando no rosto o sorriso de negócios.

\- Claro, Elena! Pode me dar o número dela também? Junto com o endereço? Quer saber? Me passe tudo por mensagem, é mais fácil, tem meu número?

\- Posso pegar com a Mari…

\- Não, - “Meu deus, como foi que Mariana chamou esta anta de inteligente um dia?!” - É surpresa, lembra? Mari não pode saber que vim aqui hoje.

\- Hm, verdade… Faz o seguinte, então, anota aqui seu telefone, - Ele tirou o celular do bolso e estendeu a ela. - Aí quando eu escolher as cortinas e as luminárias, eu te passo o link, que tal?

Ok, agora talvez Ana estivesse respeitando mais o rapaz. Essa foi sutil mesmo. Excelente, até! Muito parecida com as manobras que ela mesma fazia com os clientes difíceis no escritório.

\- Perfeito! - Digitou e salvou o contato no telefone. - Aqui está! Aguardo suas mensagens!

Era tocou em seu ombro com aquele sorriso ainda emplastrado no rosto, percorrendo o corredor todo de volta às escadas que lhe levariam ao carro e, depois, de volta à sua casa. Dormiria UMA noite debaixo do mesmo teto que seu ex-marido, e no dia seguinte poria seu plano em prática.

***

Elena não havia respondido sua mensagem, não sabia o que isso queria dizer, mas torcia pelo melhor. Despediu-se dos filhos e, com a ajuda da babá, assegurou Valentina na cadeirinha no banco de trás do carro. Com as bagagens já organizadas na mala e os óculos escuros no rosto, pegou no volante rumo ao endereço que havia recebido de Pablo.

Do outro lado da cidade, Elena acordava Mariana com um sorriso assustadoramente largo no rosto.

\- Vambora, bela adormecida!! - Puxava ela pela manga da camiseta até a cozinha, onde um café quente já havia sido servido.

\- O que tá acontecendo, Elena? - Mari bocejou.

\- Hoje é um dia especial pra você e Regininha.

\- Quê? Por quê? Cadê ela?

\- No quarto com o Pablo.

\- Pablo tá acordado essa hora?! - Mari confirmou em seu telefone que não tinham dado nem 8 da manhã ainda. Num sábado.

\- Sim, ele quis se despedir da Regi antes de vocês saírem.

\- Como é que é?!

Elena enfim desandou a rir. A cara de Mariana estava impagável! Quando Elena lhe explicou que Ana havia mandado mensagem contando seu plano de levar Mariana e Regina para Valle de Bravo para passar o final de semana, Mari quase engasgou com o café. Ana havia pedido que Elena fizesse uma mala para as duas em segredo, para que ela pudesse surpreendê-las na manhã seguinte quando passasse no apartamento para buscá-las, mas Elena decidiu que, se Mari ia ganhar o coração da loira, não ia ser naquele pijama horrível que ela tinha ido dormir na noite anterior.

Antes que Mariana pudesse parar de surtar sobre passar o final de semana inteiro praticamente sozinha com Ana  _ por decisão da própria _ , a campainha soou na cozinha. Elena sussurrou um “corre!” apontando pra roupa que ela tinha separado pra Mari usar pra ir pra Valle, e se virou pra abrir a porta depois de se certificar de que sua amiga já estava fora de vista.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, o sorriso que Elena revelou ao ver Ana foi verdadeiro. Ela não sabia dizer quando que havia superado seus sentimentos por Mari e passado a torcer para que ela conseguisse conquistar a loira, mas essa era como se fosse sua nova missão na Terra, seu presente para a comunidade.

\- Droga, você contou, não contou? - Ana pôde ler em sua feição.

\- Desculpa, sou péssima guardando surpresas, mas não se preocupe, fiz as malas das duas como você pediu.

Elena abriu caminho para Ana entrar no apartamento, estranhando Valentina não ter vindo com ela. Antes que pudesse perguntar sobre a outra bebê, Pablo apareceu carregando Regina e Ana estendeu os braços para pegá-la no colo.

\- Cuida bem dela hein. - Ele brincou, ao que Ana revirou os olhos.

\- Quer dizer que Regina e eu estamos sendo raptadas? - Mari entrou na sala e três pares de olhos recaíram sobre o comprimento de seu vestido.

Elena segurou o riso. Quando havia escolhido a peça de roupa pra sua amiga, não tinha levado em consideração que, com o aumento do tamanho dos peitos, o vestido ficaria mais justo e mais curto. Virou-se para Ana bem a tempo de ver um leve vestígio de coloração em suas bochechas. Quer dizer então que a  _ Senhora Perfeita _ havia gostado do que tinha visto. Ora, mas é claro, Elena sabia muito bem que o corpo de Mari era deslumbrante. Parabenizou-se mentalmente pela escolha de mais algumas roupas e lingeries que iam dentro da mala. Quando descobrisse, Mari ia querer seu pescoço numa bandeja, mas depois lhe agradeceria, ou assim Elena torcia.

\- Ora, raptadas não, eu entendo perfeitamente se você não quiser aceitar o convite…

\- Tô brincando, Ana, adorei a ideia! Cadê Valentina?

\- No carro com a babá. Achei melhor trazê-la conosco pra não ficarmos sobrecarregadas com as meninas…

\- Ótimo! Vamos então? - Disse colocando no ombro a bolsa que trazia nas mãos e indo em direção às malas que Elena já havia deixado perto da saída.

Uma última olhada pra trás antes da porta de casa se fechar e Mari viu Pablo e Elena trocando risinhos, ridículos. Quando que eles haviam se tornado parceiros do crime assim?!

A babá foi um pouco apertada no assento do meio, entre as duas cadeirinhas que Ana prendera no carro para as pequenas, e Mari foi no banco da frente, ao lado de Ana, as pernas à mostra por baixo do vestido que, se antes já estava curto, sentada então, subia mais ainda.

Ana pigarreou e ajeitou o espelho retrovisor, fingindo não ter reparado na quantidade de coxa que estava exposta na sua visão periférica.

A estrada estava tranquila àquela hora da manhã, e logo chegaram ao destino debaixo de sol. Ana já chegou abrindo as janelas e a geladeira à procura de uma água bem gelada para curar a sede que acumulara durante a viagem. Ou talvez o motivo de sua garganta estar tão seca fosse sua cabeça lhe perguntando o que estava fazendo com Mariana naquela casa.

\- E aí, qual a programação? - Mari apareceu na cozinha com Valentina no colo, beijando o pescocinho da pequena.

Ana sorriu. É claro que Mari sabia que ela teria uma programação. Ana Servín não seria Ana Servín sem uma planilha.

\- Bom, tá quase na hora do primeiro lanche das meninas, a gente pode desfazer as malas nesse meio tempo, depois alimentamos elas e você escolhe um jogo pra gente. - Apontou pra estante onde estavam empilhados os jogos de tabuleiro da família.

\- Vai me deixar escolher? Que inédito!

\- Não se acostuma. - Ana mordeu seu lábio inferior por dentro da boca numa tentativa ineficiente de esconder um sorriso já quase formado.

Quando Mariana enfim abriu sua mala e viu que não havia uma peça de roupa sequer que tapasse mais do que sua bunda e os primeiros centímetros de coxa, quis socar Elena. Ana iria achar que ela tinha aceitado o convite numa tentativa estúpida de sedução! O que podia até ser em parte verdade, mas não era o seu foco ali. Seu foco era estar com Ana, com as meninas, da maneira como fosse. Não ia estragar aquela oportunidade tentando forçar uma situação…

Pensando na melhor maneira de pôr um sorriso no rosto de Ana, Mariana aproveitou os minutinhos que tinha a sós e botou o biquíni por baixo da roupa. Ia mostrar a Ana que ainda confiava nela, que tinha coragem de entrar na piscina desde que ela estivesse ao seu lado.

Deram o lanche das meninas, aceitando que mais da metade da comida não alcançasse seu destino na boca das meninas, ficando pelo caminho nos rostinhos gordinhos, nas mãozinhas, na cadeira, no chão, teve uma hora que Regina rebateu uma colherada com tanta força que a papinha de banana voou no teto! Mas tanto Ana, quanto Mari estavam de bom humor, e os desafios daquela manhã não lhes poriam estressadas.

Quando Ana lhe perguntou qual jogo queria jogar, Mari revelou seu plano de ir nadar em vez disso, ao que o rosto de Ana se iluminou por ter sido Mariana a sugerir ir pra água. Com a ajuda da babá, vestiram as meninas com as roupinhas encantadoras de piscina que elas tinham e Ana foi se trocar, dizendo que as encontraria na beira da piscina.

Mariana não se atreveu a entrar na água antes que Ana aparecesse, o que ela percebeu quando viu o traço de preocupação enfiado entre as sobrancelhas da jovem.

\- Ei, - Ana pousou a mão no ombro descoberto de Mari, - Não precisa entrar se não quiser, tá? Te trouxe aqui pra um final de semana agradável, não quero isso aqui. - Passou o dedo suavemente na ruga no topo do nariz da Mari, ao que a menina sorriu, agora tensa por outro motivo: a proximidade toda entre elas.

Ana se afastou e tirou o robe que cobria seu maiô vinho. Mari rapidamente forçou seus olhos para outra direção, porque não podia acreditar que todos os maiôs de Ana fossem tão sensuais assim. Não tinha pra onde fugir: você olhava pro decote, via metade dos peitos dela, olhava pra baixo, tinha aquele maldito acabamento cavado que fazia a cabeça de Mariana girar pensando em tudo o que queria descobrir sobre o corpo de Ana.

A loira sentou na borda da piscina, lançou um sorriso a Mariana, e se impulsionou para dentro d’água, deslizando graciosamente até seu corpo estar submerso até os ombros.

\- Não tá fria?

\- Não, tá perfeita. O caseiro sempre deixa numa temperatura refrescante sem que você precise de duas horas pra se acostumar com a diferença entre a água e o mundo externo. - Ana piscou, depois voltou-se para a babá e estendeu os braços, pedindo Valentina, que foi logo passada a seus braços. - Ei amooor, sentiu falta da piscina, foi? - Perguntou à filha na sua voz mais doce enquanto baixava o corpinho de Valentina pouco a pouco na água, acostumando a menininha em movimentos suaves.

Mariana respirou rápido três vezes, apertou os olhos pra Regina e disse:

\- Da só um minutinho pra mamãe, ta bom?

\- Mas é claro, mamãe, sou muito comportadinha, eu espero minha mamãe tomar coragem. - Ana disse na mesma vozinha meiga que usava pra falar com Valentina.

\- Não é questão de coragem… - Fingiu. É claro que era coragem. - Eu só preciso de um minutinho pra me preparar.

\- Sem problemas. Mas por que não se prepara sentando aqui na borda? - Ana já estava rodando com Valentina na água, uma calma que encantava Mariana e a fez seguir o conselho.

Ana não lhe pressionou, muito pelo contrário, fez o que Mariana gostaria que o mundo todo fizesse enquanto ela estava criando coragem pra entrar na água: falou de outros assuntos, ignorou a cena. E foi assim, enquanto Ana divagava sobre qual poderia ser a palavra que Valentina tanto queria pronunciar (Nanãe? Naná? Não? Neném? Já tinha ouvido falar de alguns bebês que ouviam tanto os adultos os chamando de neném, que repetiam essa palavra antes mesmo de aprenderem a chamar seus pais), que Mariana de repente mergulhou, ombros, pescoço, cabeça, tudo! Ana levou até um susto, segurando Valentina num só braço para poder esticar o outro em direção a Mariana quando ela emergiu, caso ela precisasse se segurar em alguém, num porto seguro, o que de fato ela fez.

Mariana se segurou no braço de Ana quase com força. Mesmo que seus pés pudessem tocar o chão, o pânico que a sensação de estar numa piscina lhe causava era algo irracional.

\- Estamos aqui, - A voz de Ana lhe trouxe de volta pro mundo social que ia para além da água, - Eu e Vale, né, Vale? Ela disse que te salva se for preciso.

O sorriso de Ana era tão doce, era aquele maldito sorriso que tinha feito Mariana se apaixonar. E foi assim que aliviou o aperto no braço dela, ganhando um pouco mais confiança nos seus próprios pés, que lhe garantiam que não era possível se afogar ali. Mais uns minutos e Mariana soltou Ana, pedindo à babá que lhe entregasse Regina. Uma vez que tinha a filha no colo, se acalmava, a atenção toda voltada a ela e à irmãzinha que a vida havia lhe dado.

\- Nana, - Valentina balbuciou novamente. - Eina.

Ana e Mariana arregalaram os olhos simultaneamente, buscando uma na outra a confirmação do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

\- Ela disse…? - Ana foi a primeira a dar voz à pergunta que as rodeava.

\- Disse! Eu ouvi, você ouviu??”

\- Ouvi!! Vale, meu amor, você tava chamando sua irmãzinha?”

A bebê olhou de um olho azul a outro, totalmente focada no rosto de sua mãe por um momento, antes de voltar a agitar os bracinhos até que um splash de água atingiu seus olhinhos e ela abriu um berreiro.

A babá veio ao socorro, de modo que Ana não precisou sair da piscina, apenas ditando ordens de longe para que os olhos de Valentina fossem secados com a toalha lilás de microfibra.

\- Acredita nisso, meu amor? - Mari perguntou a Regina enquanto os berros de Valentina soavam ao fundo. - A primeira palavra da sua irmãzinha foi seu nome, Regina, Eina. - Mariana beijou a pontinha do nariz da bebê. - E você? Vai falar Vale, vai? Vava? Lele? - Deu mais uns beijinhos na menina, até que viu Ana saindo da piscina para tentar acalmar Valentina, que seguia chorando muito. - Ana! Ana, onde você vai?

A loira parou antes de subir o último degrau, dividida. Acudir Valentina ou Mariana? Parecia uma dúvida idiota, mas ela sabia o quanto sua presença na água era fundamental para que Mariana não perdesse a cabeça. E com Regina em seu colo, tudo que Ana menos queria era que Mariana perdesse a cabeça.

\- Olha pra mim, Mari. - Ana voltou um degrau e estendeu a mão, segurando o punho da morena. - Valentina precisa de mim. Você vai ficar bem, eu prometo. - Disse olhando fundo nos olhos castanhos nervosos. - Segura aqui.

Ela deslizou a mão para segurar a mão de Mari e a guiou até a escada. Mariana segurou o ferro firme com uma mão, acomodando Regina no outro braço, olhando preocupada de sua filha à escada.

\- Isso não vai dar certo, Ana, é melhor eu sair também.

\- Besteira. Você tá indo bem. Vamos botar a Regina aqui sentadinha na borda, - Ana guiou Mariana, ajudando-a a colocar a neném sentada na borda da piscina, colada à escada onde sua mãe se segurava firmemente. - Pronto, agora com essa mão você só dá apoio a ela. A escada tá segurando vocês duas, tá tudo bem. - Sorriu aquele sorriso doce mais uma vez, depois saiu da piscina, deixando uma Mariana tensa agarrada à escada e à filha.

Ana conseguiu acalmar Valentina, sem deixar de conferir de cinco em cinco segundos como estava Mariana. Ela não piscava, imóvel junto à escada. Ana devolveu Valentina ao colo da babá, instruindo que ela cuidasse das nenéns na sombra por um tempo. Agachou-se perto da escada e disse à Mariana que iria tirar Regina da piscina um pouquinho. Depois de deixar Regina no carrinho ao lado da irmã que agora chupava a chupeta, mais calma, Ana logo voltou pra dentro d’água, puxando Mariana pelas mãos pra longe da escada.

\- Tudo bem? - Sorriu, ao que Mariana assentiu, claramente mentindo. - Vem aqui, deixa eu te ensinar uma coisa. - Soltou as mãos de Mariana, colocando uma de suas mãos na lombar dela e a outra no ombro. - Vou te ensinar a boiar.

\- Não. - Mariana ficou rígida, mas Ana insistiu.

\- Vamos só tentar. Se você não quiser ir até o fim, a gente para. Mas eu não vou te soltar. Prometo.

Mariana buscou verdade nos olhos que a asseguravam e enfim concordou.

\- Agora inclina pra trás, vai. - Puxou a lombar de Mariana em direção a si ao mesmo tempo em que empurrou o ombro dela gentilmente para trás, dobrando Mariana sob a água, ela ainda com os dois pés no chão e o pescoço rígido enquanto sentia a água chegar mais perto de seus ouvidos. - Confia em mim, vai. - A voz de Ana ordenou.

A mão que estava na lombar a soltou por um instante, voltando a encontrar sua pele na parte de trás de uma de suas coxas, que Ana gentilmente puxou pra cima até que Mariana deixou sua perna subir, restando apenas um pé no chão. Antes que Mari entendesse o que aconteceu, a mão de Ana retomou sua posição em sua lombar e empurrou o corpo de Mariana pra cima, tornando impossível continuar com o pé no chão. O braço que estava mais perto de Ana a agarrou, buscando equilíbrio. Com o corpo quase esticado, Mariana tentou aliviar a tensão em seu pescoço, sentindo a outra mão de Ana abandonar seu ombro e se posicionar em suas costas, lhe dando o apoio que precisava pra que ela ficasse menos tensa.

\- Muito bem, é isso aí. Agora respira fundo, enche o peito de ar.

Mariana fechou os olhos e seguiu as instruções. Sentiu parte de seu corpo flutuar, enquanto uma parte ainda buscava segurança em Ana.

\- Tenta me soltar aos poucos. Eu ainda vou estar segurando suas costas, não se preocupa.

Mari obedeceu, seus braços relaxando enfim, deixando seu corpo mais e mais leve, enfim flutuando na superfície da água, que logo cobriu seus ouvidos. Era uma sensação boa, até. Não gostava muito da sensação de ter sua audição abafada pela água, mas a privação do sentido tinha papel importante no processo, era o que lhe deixaria esquecer o mundo exterior e focar apenas na tarefa única e exclusiva de boiar.

\- Gostou?

Ouviu Ana perguntar assim que pôs os pés de volta no chão e afastou as gotas de água de seu rosto. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, Mari se deu conta de quão perto o rosto de Ana estava. Não conseguiu responder. Não se atreveu a olhar pros lábios dela, e perdeu totalmente o ar quando viu os olhos de Ana procurarem sua boca. O corpo de Mari foi de um estado de relaxamento quase total a um estado de semi-pânico. Quem diria que não seria a piscina a fazer seu coração disparar daquela forma, mas a dona daqueles enlouquecedores olhos azuis, que voltavam a buscar respostas no seu olhar.

Não se atreveria a beijar Ana. Não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes, por mais que seu corpo gritasse para ela se lançar pra frente. Faltava tão pouco, a distância entre elas podia ser extinta com um único movimento… De repente percebeu que Ana queria sorrir, e a viu virar o rosto, liberando o sorriso para o jardim. Mari deu um passo atrás e afundou um pouco mais o corpo na água, como se implorando que o manto molhado a salvasse da vergonha daquela situação. Era óbvio que Ana sabia que ela ainda gostava dela. Será que ela tinha resolvido que ia brincar com Mariana? Tirar um sarro da situação, só pelo prazer de ver Mariana se contorcendo de vontade de lhe beijar? “Que inferno de mulher”, Mariana pensou.

***

As meninas enfim se permitiram dormir, depois de certa manha. Ana e a babá haviam se encarregado da árdua tarefa enquanto Mariana tomava banho e se arrumava. Tendo apenas as opções que Elena havia lhe dado, Mariana optou pelo vestido bege, não tão curto quanto os outros, porém deixando à mostra grande parte de seus peitos, espremidos um contra o outro num decote apertado que lembrava o modo como eles ficavam quando Mari estava de biquíni. Levando em consideração que passara quase que o dia inteiro de biquíni, Mari decidiu que manter o decote não soaria tão provocativo quanto Elena provavelmente havia intencionado.

Encontrou Ana na cozinha, com os cabelos ainda molhados escovados para trás, mostrando os brincos que carregava na orelha. Mari adorava aquele penteado. Na verdade, ela achava Ana linda com qualquer cabelo, mas quando escovava as mechas loiras para trás, parecia mais séria, mais perigosa, mais atraente, se é que isso era possível.

\- Tinto? - Ana levantou a garrafa de vinho para a aprovação de sua convidada. - Ou branco, pra não manchar a roupa? - Deixou seus olhos caírem sobre o vestido de Mariana.

\- Tinto. Eu sei me cuidar. - Riu, e Ana abriu a garrafa e serviu duas taças, que logo brindaram e foram às bocas das duas, permitindo que tomassem o primeiro gole de álcool do final de semana.

\- Ai, eu tava precisando disso, sabe? - Mari disse, saboreando o gosto da bebida. - Agora que além de cuidar da Regina e me preocupar com o app, tenho faculdade e grupo de pesquisa, as coisas andam um tanto corridas…

Ana ponderou mais uma vez se devia se oferecer para ajudar com o app, e acabou por se convencer de que aliviar a rotina pesada de Mariana valeria à pena. A oferta surpreendeu a jovem, que jamais havia pensado que Ana confiaria nela o suficiente para fazer negócios com ela. Como era de se esperar, Ana puxou o computador e começou a fazer algumas anotações, mostrando a Mariana as ideias que tinha de como impulsionar Konene e assim ajudar o aplicativo a ser mais lucrativo.

Mari deixou que ela explicasse sua proposta, disse que não poderia pagar por aquela consultoria, nem muito menos pelo serviço profissional de Ana, e foi aí que a mão de Ana recaiu sobre a sua.

\- Deixa de ser boba, você é mãe da minha filha, é claro que o que eu tô falando aqui seria de graça pra você.

\- Não posso aceitar, Ana.

\- Morou na minha casa depois de me conhecer por dois segundos, mas não pode aceitar que eu te ajude com o app agora que me conhece há meses?!

\- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, a situação da casa foi pelo bem das meninas, foi uma medida que beneficiou nós duas, o app-

\- O app também beneficia nós duas, ué! Se a mamãe da Regina tem um app bombando no mercado, ela sai ganhando. E se Regina sai ganhando, eu saio ganhando, então de acordo com minhas contas, tá todo mundo ganhando nessa negociação aqui.

A cada argumento, parecia que Ana se aproximava mais de Mariana, até que a loira olhou para o último gole dentro de seu copo e decidiu levantar para encher as taças mais uma vez.

\- Vamos fazer um trato, então? - Mari foi atrás enquanto Ana abria de novo a porta da geladeira e tornava a encher as taças, um pouco mais que da última vez, deixando apenas um restinho no fundo da garrafa.

Ana deu um grande gole em seu copo e virou o restante da garrafa nele. Não valia à pena guardar só aquele tiquinho.

\- Que trato?

\- Eu aceito que você impulsione Konene no mercado desde que-

\- Desde queeeee?

\- Desde que isso não nos tire tempo com as meninas. Terças, quintas e sábados são sagrados, não quero você trabalhando no app nesses dias.

\- Combinado.

\- Promete? - A sobrancelha arqueada de Mariana dizia tudo: que ela duvidava muito que Ana fosse seguir aquele trato.

\- Prometo! Prometo em nome desse vinho! - Disse rindo e erguendo o copo.

\- O que isso significa?!

\- Significa que se eu terminar essa taça toda antes de você, eu tenho capacidade de ficar três dias da semana sem trabalhar em nada do app.

O olhar de Ana estava cerrado, como se a desafiar Mariana. Ela, em vez de responder àquela aposta, pegou sua taça e começou a descer gole atrás de gole, deixando uma Ana desesperada tentando acompanhar. A empresária não tinha pensado que Mariana cairia na aposta infantil, mas os segundos preciosos de vantagem que a morena teve lhe garantiram a vitória: Mariana foi a primeira a devolver a taça vazia ao balcão.

\- Não valeu, foi roubado! - Ana protestou, dando um passo em direção a Mari, que não parava de rir da cara dela de injustiçada. - Ei! Para de rir! Não valeu essa, vou abrir uma garrafa nova e a gente aposta de novo, foi ridículo, você começou muito antes!

No que Ana tentou virar-se pra geladeira pra pegar mais uma garrafa, Mariana segurou-lhe pelo braço e a puxou pra perto.

\- Você perdeu, aceita. - Desafiou.

\- Não perdi. Foi roubado. - Ana tentou crescer pra cima de Mari, mas sua baixa estatura não permitiu. Ela lhe encarou de baixo, então, queixo erguido, como pôde.

\- E o que você vai fazer quanto a isso? - Mari provocou, sobrancelha de pé, olhos perigosos.

\- Solta meu braço. - Ana ordenou.

\- Ou?

Elas se encararam, já muito perto uma da outra, cada respiração era um risco de que alguém ia ceder e beijar a outra. Mari sabia que Ana queria. Dois copos de vinho não fariam ninguém agir daquela forma se esse alguém não estivesse doido pra provar as consequências que desafiava.

\- Você quer mesmo saber?

\- Acho que quem quer é você. - Mari sorriu, e soltou o braço de Ana.

\- Ridícula. - Ana não se mexeu, não voltou à geladeira, não se afastou um centímetro sequer.

\- Eu?

\- Sim, você.

\- Por que, Ana? - Mari chegou o mais próximo que dava sem beijar Ana. - Posso saber?

\- Você vai me obrigar a pedir, né?

\- Pedir o quê?

O sorriso de Mari era quase diabólico àquela altura. Ana olhou pra baixo e mordeu o próprio lábio inferior com força. Quando voltou seu olhar de volta a Mariana, pediu:

\- Me beija.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não me mata.


	4. Controle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENÇÃO:
> 
> Este capítulo contém cenas explícitas. Se você prefere pular este tipo de cena, coloquei no corpo do texto um aviso >>>>>> Cenas obscenas abaixo <<<<<< quando fica mais explícito e em seguida o aviso novamente >>>>>> Fim das cenas obscenas <<<<<< pra você saber quando voltar a ler :)

Mari inclinou sua cabeça levemente para a direita, seus lábios quase tocando os de Ana. A loira deixou seus olhos se fecharem, sentiu o nariz de Mariana lhe provocando, encostando no seu, e enfim, os lábios de Mari contra os seus. Respirou fundo todo o ar que pôde, suas mãos encontrando a cintura da mulher que lhe beijava, enquanto Mari aprisionava seu lábio inferior entre os dela.

Uma mão de Mariana segurou a nuca de Ana, lhe rendendo um frio na barriga conforme Mariana lhe puxava para si, provando seus lábios, até que Ana encostou sua língua na dela, e ambas sentiram a temperatura de seus corpos subindo. Com o outro braço, Mariana abraçou as costas de Ana, e elas sentiram mais partes de seus corpos se encontrando, a mais velha segurando a cintura da mais nova com mais força, puxando-a para si.

Mariana não podia acreditar o quão delicioso era o beijo de Ana, o quão perfeitamente suas bocas se encaixavam, o quão quente estava ficando aquela cozinha. Quando Ana soltou seus lábios pela primeira vez, Mari pensou que o beijo terminaria ali, mas a loira beijou a curva de sua mandíbula, à caminho de sua orelha. O som daquela boca se aproximando do seu ouvido levou mais um calafrio de expectativa ao estômago da morena, que respirava pesadamente, de olhos ainda fechados, sentindo Ana lhe provocar com a língua até que ela sugou o lóbulo de sua orelha num beijo molhado, que lhe fez morder seu lábio, tentando segurar os sons que se acumulavam na sua garganta.

Sem perceber, Mari estava apertando a nuca de Ana conforme ela descia seus beijos para o pescoço, acabando por entrelaçar seus dedos no cabelo loiro que tanto gostava. Os beijos de Ana transformaram-se em chupões e mordidas, até que Mariana não aguentou mais e puxou a cabeça dela de volta para cima, exigindo sua boca na dela. A mão que Mariana tinha ao redor do ombro de Ana desceu para suas costas, depois para sua lombar, e Mari se perguntou se teria coragem de descer mais. Antes que pudesse decidir, sentiu as mãos de Ana enfim se mexendo, deslizando pela sua cintura em direção aos seus peitos. Ana não ousou segurá-los em cheio, mas passou as mãos pela lateral de seu corpo, sentindo os peitos fartos pelo material do vestido apertado.

Mariana não sabia quanto mais ia aguentar antes de perder a cabeça. Até onde Ana queria ir? Até onde ela deveria ir com Ana? Sua língua não se cansava de explorar a de Ana, mas seu corpo estava pedindo mais, estava pedindo, principalmente, menos roupas. Só deus sabe quantas noites Mariana passou pensando no corpo de Ana, e agora que o tinha em suas mãos, era tortura não poder tê-lo por completo.

Ana desceu suas mãos novamente pelas laterais do torso da outra, apertando tudo que cabia em suas mãos pequenas, antes de subi-las pelas costas de Mari, até onde não havia mais vestido, apenas ombros nus e a fina alça do vestido. Conforme o beijo mudou de ângulo, Ana arranhou a pele exposta das costas de Mari, enfim dando coragem à Mariana para descer suas mãos até a bunda de Ana e apertá-la sobre a saia longa de tecido fino, deixando escapar um gemido suprimido dentro da boca de Ana.

O som pôs suas bochechas vermelhas, e ela sentiu Ana deixando seus lábios, inclinando o tronco para trás. Elas se olharam pela primeira vez desde que começaram a se beijar, Mari com as bochechas coradas, Ana com os olhos intensos.

\- Quer dormir no meu quarto hoje? - Ana perguntou, um pouco nervosa. Levar um homem pra cama era a coisa mais fácil do mundo, mas uma mulher? Mariana, ainda por cima? Se ao menos ela pudesse saber o que esperar dela… Como será que ela seria na cama? Suave e romântica? Intensa e erótica? Era muito difícil saber o que esperar daqueles olhos castanhos que a respondiam que sim com um leve aceno de cabeça.

Elas soltaram seus braços dos corpos uma da outra e Ana levou Mari para seu quarto pela mão. Mari ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto andava atrás da mulher que desejava já há tanto tempo. Será que assustaria Ana se deixasse seu tesão tomar conta? O que será que Ana esperava dessa noite? Iriam mesmo até o fim? Será que devia perguntar a Ana exatamente o que ela estava preparada para experimentar?

Quando escutou o som da fechadura trancando e virou-se pra trás pra ver o que Ana iria fazer, querendo dar a ela a chance de guiar o que quer que fosse acontecer entre elas, Mari se deparou com Ana tirando a própria blusa, enquanto a provocava com os olhos. A loira jogou a blusa num canto qualquer, sem tirar os olhos de Mari e veio em sua direção, como uma predadora.

\- Eu odeio quando você tá certa. - Ana disse. Mari riu de nervoso, ainda sem saber exatamente como agir, que impulsos controlar. - O fato é que… - Os olhos de Ana percorreram o corpo de Mari de cima a baixo, - Eu sempre te achei muito atraente, mas você nunca foi uma opção, entende? - Ela apertou os olhos na pergunta, e Mariana não sabia o que responder. Ana estava perto agora, e Mari se permitiu olhar os peitos dela presos pelo sutiã preto. - Isso, - Ana apontou pra boca de Mari bem quando ela molhou os lábios, inconscientemente, - Isso eu tô acostumada a ver os  _ homens _ fazerem quando me querem, mas você, Mariana? Como é que eu ia saber que  _ você _ ia me querer?

\- Ana… - Ela não sabia muito bem o que dizer, seu olhar ainda perdido admirando a cintura da mulher diante de seus olhos, a barriga, o umbigo, ela queria morder aquela pele, queria provar Ana em sua boca.

\- Se você fosse um homem, eu saberia exatamente por onde começar. - Ela riu, debochada, - Homens são tão óbvios, quase não tem graça…

\- Por que você não me deixa te mostrar como mulheres podem ser mais interessantes, então?

Quando Ana levantou uma sobrancelha, querendo saber exatamente o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, Mari segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e trouxe até sua boca novamente. Beijou-a firmemente, mas de modo controlado ainda. Se o que estava segurando Ana era a incerteza de como agir num quarto com uma mulher, Mari podia tomar a frente, tirar o controle das mãos daquela mulher viciada em ser a especialista em todos os contextos. Quem diria? A especialista ali era Mari, e ela podia se deliciar com isso, se jogasse direitinho.

Mari soltou o rosto de Ana e segurou seus ombros. Interrompeu o beijo, fitou seus olhos por um breve instante, depois virou Ana de costas para si num movimento rápido e a apertou contra seu peito. Desceu suas mãos pela barriga dela, enquanto com a boca encontrava o pescoço exposto, sugando a pele branca daquela mulher sempre tão certinha e composta. A surpresa de Ana com o movimento repentino misturou-se com prazer ao sentir a boca e as mãos de Mariana lhe mostrando como a queria.

Ana levantou os braços e buscou a cabeça de Mari com as mãos, puxando-a ainda mais pra perto, mostrando-lhe que a manobra a agradara. As mãos de Mari enfim apertaram o sutiã, levando Ana a suspirar. A boca de Mari subiu até o pé do ouvido da loira e ela disse, já um pouco ofegante:

\- Se eu fizer alguma coisa que você não queira, é só me dizer.

\- Eu acho muito difícil isso acontecer. - Ana disse, também ofegante, e riram brevemente, antes de Ana lhe beijar novamente, com dificuldade, dado o ângulo desfavorável de seu pescoço e a diferença de altura entre as duas.

Quando as mãos de Mari afrouxaram sobre seus peitos, Ana virou-se de volta e puxou a cordinha que amarrava o vestido bege, bem abaixo do decote. Com o laço desfeito, o tecido alargou, e os olhos de Ana buscaram em Mari a permissão para tirá-lo. Mari pegou as mãos de Ana, as colocou em suas pernas, na altura da barra do vestido, e soltou, dando a ela a chance de decidir o próximo passo. Em vez de puxar o vestido pra cima, Ana deslizou suas mãos na pele por ele encoberta, sentindo as curvas de Mariana enquanto a encarava. Quando suas mãos chegaram na barriga da morena, o vestido já havia levantado com o movimento dos seus braços por baixo dele. Foi então que Ana decidiu retirá-lo por completo, puxando-o até a cabeça de Mariana, depois o largando próximo aos pés das duas.

Ana olhou pro peito nu da mulher diante de si, pela primeira vez pensando naqueles seios com curiosidade. Ana já os havia visto ocasionalmente enquanto Mari amamentava Valentina, mas sempre que os vira, não era com o olhar que hoje lhes dava. Ana engoliu em seco, era estranho de repente se ver querendo segurá-los. Nunca havia notado como eles eram tão redondinhos. Mari riu, ali parada enquanto Ana a observava sem lhe encostar mais. Percebendo que havia muito conflito dentro da cabeça dela, e querendo que a experiência fosse menos calculada, menos estressante, segurou novamente a cabeça de Ana em suas mãos e gentilmente lhe deu um beijo nos lábios macios. Sorriu para ela quando se afastaram e perguntou:

\- Minha vez?

Ana riu de volta e abriu o próprio sutiã em seguida, deixando ele escorregar pelos seus braços até que caísse solto no chão. Mari quis imediatamente sentir aqueles peitos em sua boca, quis descobrir se os mamilos de Ana seriam sensíveis à sua língua, mas antes de ceder aos seus instintos, aproximou seu corpo quase nu ao de Ana, deixando seus mamilos tocarem os dela. As duas olhavam pra baixo, vendo e sentindo seus peitos se encostarem. A sensação era sutil, gostosa, um passo que Mari achava que acalmaria qualquer preocupação que pudesse estar rondando a cabeça de Ana. Quando suas barrigas também se encostaram, Mari levou suas mãos aos quadris de Ana ainda escondidos pela saia longa. Achou o zíper na parte de trás da saia e o puxou pra baixo. A mais velha botou suas mãos sobre as dela, e juntas, livraram Ana da saia, que, ao cair ao redor de seus pés descalços, mostrou também as pernas que Mari já tinha admirado um punhado de vezes.

Ana considerou a situação, as duas só de calcinha em seu quarto em Valle. Quando que teria imaginado que um dia viveria esta noite com aquela mulher? Mari tornou a lhe beijar e desta vez, com os seios dela deslizando contra os seus, Ana sentiu-se mais tentada, o desejo dominando seu corpo, que recebeu uma das pernas de Mari entre as suas, provocando-a sobre a calcinha. Em resposta, a loira mordeu o lábio dela e lhe puxou os cabelos perto da nuca. Era a mensagem que Mari precisava pra agarrar Ana pelos braços e forçá-la a dar uns passos atrás, até que suas costas encontrassem a superfície lisa da parede vazia.

Ana abriu um sorriso de canto de boca, gostando da maneira como Mari parecia querer conduzir a situação. Agora com as costas apoiadas, Ana conseguiu tirar uma perna do chão e com ela alisar a perna de Mariana sensualmente, ao que Mari agarrou sua coxa e puxou-a para sua cintura, pressionando-se contra Ana com mais força. Beijaram-se ardentemente, com os cabelos molhados de Mariana às vezes se pondo no caminho dos beijos cheios de desejo que trocavam. Aproveitando a resposta que estava encontrando nos suspiros de Ana, Mariana levou sua mão à calcinha dela, posicionando seu braço entre os corpos das duas. Passou seus dedos por cima do material, e ouviu um gemido enfim escapar da mulher sob seu controle.

Ana desviou o olhar para o teto e agarrou-se nos braços de Mari, seu quadril passando a se mover contra a mão que Mariana usava para lhe estimular. A morena, mal podendo acreditar no que estava acontecendo, baixou seu rosto para beijar o pescoço de Ana novamente, descendo por sua clavícula em direção aos peitos dela.

\- Mariana, - Ana gemeu seu nome, - Pelo amor de deus, vamos pra cama.

Deixando um rastro de beijos molhados de volta até o pescoço de Ana, Mari soltou a perna que segurava ao redor de sua cintura e afastou seu corpo do de Ana. Foram as duas para a cama, largando as calcinhas pelo caminho.

_ >>>>>> Cenas obscenas abaixo <<<<<< _

Ana deitou primeiro, puxando a outra para cima de si. Mari posicionou-se em cima dela, uma perna sentindo o molhado que havia se acumulado entre as pernas de Ana, e, olhando fixamente para seus olhos claros, baixou sua boca até um dos peitos que há tanto queria chupar. A boca de Ana se abriu em resposta, suas sobrancelhas se juntando. A língua quente de Mari passou pelo seu mamilo, e elas não paravam de se olhar, aumentando a vontade de ambas. Mari soltou o primeiro peito e foi para o segundo, repetindo o processo com a boca e a ponta da língua, seu dedão agora deslizando sobre o outro mamilo molhado de saliva. Quando soltou o segundo peito, Mari subiu novamente até o rosto de Ana, que lhe beijou com tesão.

Ana mantinha os braços acima da cabeça, totalmente rendida no colchão. Mari achou deliciosa a sensação de liderança que lhe foi cedida ali. Mordeu o lábio dela, depois seu pescoço, passou a língua brevemente sobre um mamilo e continuou descendo. Uma mordida na barriga, um chupão na virilha que um dia escondeu uma tatuagem, até que parou, o rosto alinhado com o sexo de Ana.

Mari olhou pra cima, a outra lhe observava. Com um sorriso malicioso, abaixou novamente a cabeça, passando o nariz bem de leve na pele que ansiava pela sua atenção. Ana fechou os olhos e molhou o lábio com a língua, na expectativa. Quando percebeu que a loira não estava mais olhando, Mari passou sua língua sensualmente por toda a extensão da buceta que estava lhe aguardando já molhada. Ana gemeu imediatamente, abrindo ainda mais suas pernas, ao que Mari ajeitou seu corpo no espaço que lhe fora ofertado. Com o nariz preso contra a pele de Ana, Mari começou a chupá-la, respirando pela boca enquanto seus lábios e sua língua estimulavam o clitóris sensível diante dela.

Ana mal conseguia encher seu pulmão de ar, perdendo completamente a cabeça com os movimentos daquela língua nela. Alguns homens já haviam lhe chupado ao longo da vida, mas nada se comparava ao passo lento e erótico com que a língua de Mariana trabalhava. Até gemer estava sendo difícil, sua boca estava constantemente aberta, mas ela estava com medo de liberar suas cordas vocais, com medo do grito soar mais alto do que seria razoável, com medo da babá a escutar, com medo de, que horror, acordar as filhas!

Em pouco tempo já estava excitada o suficiente para achar que um orgasmo viria a qualquer momento. Sua pélvis subia ao encontro da boca de Mariana sem que Ana desse a ordem, sem ela controlar. Agarrou a fronha dos travesseiros em seus punhos, procurando descontar a tensão que tomava conta de seu corpo em algum lugar. Mariana percebeu em sua língua que o clitóris de Ana estava mais sensível do que nunca, mais inchado, sua língua escorregando por toda a pele molhada sem praticamente nenhum atrito. Ela acelerou a velocidade e reduziu a pressão de seu rosto contra Ana, usando mais a ponta de sua língua na ponta do clitóris para levar a mulher ao orgasmo.

Quando aconteceu, ela soube imediatamente. Ana não conseguiu segurar o primeiro gemido alto e descontrolado. Mariana sentiu sua própria buceta ficando três vezes mais molhada depois daquele som. A loira puxou um dos travesseiros pra cima do rosto para abafar o restante dos gemidos durante seu orgasmo. Quando Mari parou, ambas estavam incrivelmente ofegantes. Ana arrancou o travesseiro da cara e jogou pro lado, em busca de mais ar. Havia suor em sua nuca e entre seus peitos. Mari nunca havia visto Ana tão entregue.

_ >>>>>> Fim das cenas obscenas <<<<<< _

\- Puta que pariu, Mari… - Ela disse pro teto, um braço largado em seu rosto, mantendo seus olhos ainda fechados, - Se eu soubesse do que você era capaz antes, eu juro que não tinha levado tanto tempo pra te dar.

Mari riu, muito satisfeita. Ana era apenas a segunda mulher que ela havia chupado na vida, mas o feedback de Elena também não havia sido diferente. Ela subiu pela cama para deitar a cabeça no mesmo travesseiro que Ana, e uma virou para a outra, as duas deitadas de lado no centro da cama se olhando.

\- Você é muito gostosa. - Mari disse com um sorriso safado. - Por mim, você abria as pernas de novo e eu recomeçava o serviço agora mesmo.

\- Só se você quiser me matar! - Ana riu, e Mari saboreou aquele riso mais do que nunca. - Eu não sou mais uma jovenzinha que nem você.

\- Que bom, porque eu não queria que você fosse. Você é perfeita como é.

Ana adorou o elogio e plantou um beijo na ponta do nariz de Mari em resposta.

\- Agora alguém precisa cuidar de você, né? - A loira levantou a sobrancelha, fingindo não estar nervosa com o seu papel naquela parte.

\- Outro dia. - Mari ajeitou o cabelo de Ana atrás de sua orelha. - Tudo bem?

\- Ei, eu não sou tão ruim assim.

\- Não, pelo contrário, acredite, eu  _ quero  _ que você cuide de mim, mas por hoje eu só quero ficar assim, te olhando. - Mari sorriu pra ela, e Ana acreditou na verdade de suas palavras. Não estava acostumada a ser a única a gozar, mas supôs que, se Mari preferia que aquela noite fosse apenas dela, não havia mal nisso.

\- Você é incrível, sabia? - Ana confessou. Ainda não estava pronta para repetir pra Mari as três palavrinhas que dissera naquela noite em que se drogou, mas sabia que elas provavelmente eram verdade.

\- Não mais que você. - Mari beijou os lábios de Ana com doçura, depois Ana virou-se de costas, puxando o braço de Mariana por cima de sua cintura para que se encaixassem de conchinha.

E assim dormiram. O que viria depois, elas não sabiam, mas o gosto da primeira noite que passaram juntas havia sido melhor do que elas haviam imaginado. Um gosto que ambas sabiam que queriam sentir novamente. Uma felicidade que não deixariam escapar.

  
  


\- FIM - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meus amores, espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic (clica em Kudos se gostou, pra eu ficar feliz, vai)! Fiz ela curtinha pq volto a trabalhar esse mês e não teria tempo pra atualizar com frequência algo mais longo... Ainda pretendo escrever mais fics desse casal mais que perfeito, mas devagarzinho. Pra não perder as próximas fics, me segue lá no twitter, que é onde eu aviso quando posto fic! @MirandsGomez


End file.
